SWEETDARKNESS
by SweetEclipsed
Summary: Inspired by the movie Playback.This is a stroy about Quinn and his new found lover/mate named Lily Conner.


This is for the movie called Playback witch I do not own and I am not going to make money off of this. So please rate, comment, and enjoy. J

Also just randomly named the girl for this story. The girl never exist in this movie so everything about her is made up. Still will not make money off of this cause I made this for fun. So on to the story now.

I came here for Quinn, just for him. In a small town that has a dark past. They say if you watch the tape, something bad will happen to you. It possesses your body. Quinn was the one to watch the tape. Glad he did or we would have never been lovers. My name is Lily Conner and this is our story.

One hot day. I was just driving by this town for the fun of it. Because I loved towns that has a dark past to them and so this town came to my mind. When all of a sudden my car broke down. So I got out of the car and glad that I was in the town when it happen. Out of nowhere though this guy with a gray jacket and blonde hair had appeared from nowhere.

"Hey need a lift?" I turned around to face him "Yeah sure!" he seem on edge with a hint of psycho written all over him , but hey he was not going to ruin my day. So I got in the car and told him if he got a place to stay and that we could put gas in it tomorrow. We drove up into his drive way that his house was in woods. "Nice house!" "Thanks, lets just say it has history to it." " Sounds great to me!" He showed me around the house. Told me if I am hungry that there was whatever kind of food. The he showed me where bathroom was and the to his room. "Um." "Name's Quinn and what's your name and the question you were about to ask me!" that time I saw a smile on his face "I was just about to ask that we could eat real quick, but first get some night cloths on first and Name's Lilly Conner!" smiled back at him. "That my Lovely Lilly sounds like a great plan!" still kept a smile on his face and he made me smile and blush by calling me Lovely Lilly. So after we both got changed into our night cloths and now we where sitting on a small couch and we curled up in each others arms. Even though I was sitting in his lap. We were eating pizza. "Do you usually sit in a strangers laps even if the couch is small?" I turned around and put my legs around his waist. "Only if there eyes are black. I answered true fully "What is that supposed to mean?" "Well what I mean is that I am not a normal girl and well you bring out my powers and I am bringing yours out and right now your eyes are pure black at this very moment." I leaned into his ear and whispered "You know that I know that you watched the tape and are binging possessed by it and that you killed people here in the past few days and also we are not a threat to each other and not afraid of each other. So deep down inside there is the old Quinn that knew I was coming and he wanted two sides to him just to be like me am I right." he pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear now "Right you are my Lovely Lilly!" and smiled while saying this . That had made me smile and blush. I told him I had never had sex because I was saving for him. We went to his room and we sat down on his king sized bed. He lead me to sit on his lap again. So I put my legs around him again. He took my jacket off that was just like his and all I had on was my pink striped night bottoms that at bottom of them was baggy and then I had on a white tank top that had thin straps on them and underneath all that was my black panties and bra." Hey spread your black wings out and make your eyes black if you want?" and I did as he asked me to. Then we stared to make out. Our kisses was so loving and passionate for each other, but then we stopped to look into each others pure black eyes. After a couple of seconds of doing that. Quinn had took all my clothes of then he took his off. While I was lying between him and his knees. Then he lend back down on his elbows to support his weight. Then he entered me and I turned tense until he whispered in a caring way to me and only meant for me "Hey Babe it's ok just relax." and I did. All of a sudden we started to move mainly him though. After awhile we came together and it was his first time to because he was saving himself for me. Like I was saving myself for just for him to.

In the morning we got my car and he went back to the house. He gave me an extra cell phone just in case. Because I was going to put every single bill plus the house in my name, then go stock up on whatever we need at the house. Since I am the only one who knows he is alive and that he did not come up missing. The first month went by and I discovered that I was pregnant with twins. Quinn found me in the bathroom over the toilet "Lovely Lily! What's the matter?" I sense he was scared and caring at the same time. So I told him cause I did not want to keep secrets between us "I'm pregnant with twins that I sensed just now that we are going to have ours kids in 4 months!" I was just over joy in my voice. Then I sensed joy in his voice "That's amazing babe! How far are you?" "1 month." I said. "Wow, um we could use that dead baby's room on the 2nd floor. "Wonderful love!" with a smile on my face that he came up with a brilliant idea. Since he now did not want me to go anywhere now that I am pregnant he went to go pay bills and all that plus my stuff for our children. He got boys and girls things just in case if one was a boy or girl and if we want more we kids later on then we got things for them to.

3 months later I was in the living room while Quinn was playing doctor. The first child came out and then 5 minutes later the second one came. One was a boy so we named him Eric and the second one was a girl and we named her Violet. But surprisingly we had a third and forth with a fifth that was a two boys that we named Nick and Aaron and the last one was a girl that we named Jade. And in two years me and Quinn wanted more a month later since the kids just turned 12 thanks to our magic being so strong. That we had 7 more kids in the next first month of October. Three were boys named Dakota, Sam, and Levi with along 4 girls named Hannah, Sara, Kate, and Carmon. So 19 days later they were 7, but all the kids stopped at the age of they were ready for a mate then they became 23 like me and Quinn and then stop again at that age forever. And we kept having kids. While the world around us just kept growing.


End file.
